official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiken County, South Carolina
Aiken County is a county in South Carolina. The population of the county is 160,099. Major roads Interstate 20 Interstate 520 US Route 1 US Route 25 US Route 25 Business US Route 78 US Route 278 South Carolina Highway 4 South Carolina Highway 19 South Carolina Highway 28 South Carolina Highway 39 South Carolina Highway 113 South Carolina Highway 118 South Carolina Highway 121 South Carolina Highway 125 South Carolina Highway 126 South Carolina Highway 191 South Carolina Highway 230 South Carolina Highway 302 South Carolina Highway 389 South Carolina Highway 391 South Carolina Highway 392 South Carolina Highway 394 South Carolina Highway 421 South Carolina Highway 781 Geography Adjacent counties Orangeburg County (east) Saluda County (north) Lexington County (northeast) Edgefield County (northwest) Burke County, Georgia (south) Barnwell County (southeast) Richmond County, Georgia (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 67.01% White (107,282) 25.03% Black or African American (40,072) 5.31% Hispanic or Latino (8,501) 2.65% Other (4,244) 16.0% (25,615) of Aiken County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Aiken County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 74 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.41 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Aiken - 29,524 North Augusta - 21,348 Towns Burnettown - 2,673 Jackson - 1,700 Monetta - 236 (partly in Saluda County) New Ellenton - 2,052 Perry - 233 Salley - 398 Wagener - 797 Windsor - 121 CDPs Belvedere - 5,792 Clearwater - 4,370 Gloverville - 2,831 Graniteville - 2,614 Langley - 1,447 Warrenville - 1,233 Unincorporated communities Bath Beech Island Belltown Berlin Camp Long Camp Rawls Ellenton (partly in Barnwell County) Laurel Lakes Montmorenci Seivern Spiderweb Talatha Vaucluse White Pond Ghost towns Savannah Town Climate Fun facts * Aiken is the fourth-largest county in South Carolina by land area. * Politically, Aiken County is powerfully Republican in most elections. * On January 6, 2005 in Graniteville, a Norfolk Southern Railway freight train struck a parked train on the spur leading to Avondale's Stevens Steam Plant. One of two train cars that were carrying liquid chlorine ruptured, releasing a poisonous chlorine cloud. Nine people were killed, more than 550 injured, and more than 5,400 were displaced from their homes for more than a week. The town built a memorial in a small park at the intersection of Canal Street and Aiken Road, and on May 20, 2006, the memorial was dedicated to the people who died in the crash. ** Avondale closed or sold off all of its plants in the area in 2006, unable to recover financially from the train accident in 2005. * Graniteville is also home to a Bridgestone/Firestone Tire and Rubber Company plant. * The Aiken County Electric Mills are located near Wagener. * In the 1920s and 30s, asparagus was grown in Wagener and exported across America. During the same period, cotton became a successful product and huge bales lined the streets awaiting departure via train. The children of Wagener frolicked among the hay bales during their games of hide-n-seek. A central town park is located where the railroad beds were. * Salley is known for hosting the Chitlin Strut, a town-wide festival, every November. * Windsor is a bit of a speed trap. * Aiken Technical College is located near Gloverville. Category:South Carolina Counties